(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, more in particular to a basic circuit of a semiconductor integrated circuit constituting a memory LSI or a logic LSI.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A basic logic element having a small input capacitance has been proposed as a basic circuit of a semiconductor integrated circuit. Such a basic logic element is described, for example, in a report entitled "Current-Voltage Characteristics of Small Size MOS Transistors" by B. Hoeneisen appearing in "IEEE Trans. Electron Devices", vol.19, p108-113 published from IEEE in 1972.
FIG.1 shows a domino circuit including the above mentioned basic logic elements. Numerals 504 and 500 denote a power supply line and a ground line, respectively. The source of a p-channel MOS transistor 105 is connected to the power supply line 504, and the drain thereof is connected to an input of an output inverter 200. The source of an n-channel MOS transistor 101 is connected to the ground line 500. Between the drain of the p-channel MOS transistor 105 and the drain of the n-channel MOS transistor 101 are connected in parallel an n-channel MOS transistor 104 and a serial circuit including n-channel transistors 102 and 103. A numeral 400 denotes a clock signal which is input to the respective gates of the p-channel MOS transistor 105 and of the n-channel MOS transistor 101. Numerals 301 to 303 denote input signals which are input to the gates of the n-channel MOS transistors 104, 103 and 102, respectively. An output signal 304 of the inverter 200 constitutes the output signal of the domino circuit.
When the clock signal 400 falls to a low level, the p-channel MOS transistor 105 turns ON to raise a node 503 to a high level to conduct a pre-charging, and the output signal 403 falls to a low level from the inverter 200. When the clock signal 400 rises to a high H level, the output signal 403 from the inverter 200 falls to a high level because the p-channel MOS transistor 105 turns OFF and the n-channel MOS transistor 101 turns ON. The both of the input signals 303 and 302 are at a high level, or the input signal 301 is at a high level to make the potential of the node 503 to a low level. The potential of the node 503 remains unchanged and the output signal 304 remains at a low level unless both of the input signals 303 and 302 rise to a high level, and the input signal 301 rises to a high level even if the input signal 300 rises to a high H level. In other words, this domino circuit is a logic circuit for providing an OR between data 301 and an AND of data 302 and data 303. The respective n-channel MOS transistors 101 to 104 are designed to have the same threshold values.
In the semiconductor integrated circuit, the elevation of the operation speed and the reduction of power consumption are always required.